Escape From the Screen
by Fite The Cat
Summary: This is a really cool story, please read it. The beginning is slightly boring, but read on. It's awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a Toon. That Toon was Mickey.

Oh, maybe I should introduce myself. Hi, my name is Fite. You might have seen me on Youtube (not likely, I'm not that famous) or on Toonbook. I use the same Profile Picture for both. Anyways, this is the story of me. _Oh, it's not? _Sorry, wrong story. This is the story of my cousin and me. Yeah, I think that's it. Yep, that's it. It's going to be awesome, trust me.

My cousin's name is Cutesnout. She's a dog. She's very pretty. The funny thing is, I'm a cat. Weird, huh? Well, anyways, Cutesnout is a dog with different colors. She has a magenta head, a dark green body, and lime feet. I'm an aqua cat. I'm a lot taller than Cutesnout. I wear a hot pink striped shirt and light pink skirt. I don't have any accesories. Cutesnout wears a couple different outfits. This particular day she was wearing her favorite outfit, a dark magenta striped shirt and dark magenta shorts. It was a normal day in Toontown, we were hanging out in Toontown Central, when Professor Prepostera, a personal friend of mine, walked up to us. "Hey, Fite!" he said. "Hey, Pete!" I replied. "This is Cutesnout. We were just hanging out, restocking our gags, you know how it goes." "Toontastic! That means you're free, right? I need someone to test a new invention of mine." "Cool! I can totally do that. Do you wanna, Cutesnout?" I replied. "Sure! Sounds fun! As long as I don't get morphed into a mouse like Fite did last time." Cutesnout responded. "No, that was a silly glitch. It should be fine this time." Professor Prepostera laughed. "Okay, then, let's go!" Cutesnout said.

We walked into his lab, to see a large machine with a door on the front. "It looks like a teleportation machine," I commented. "Precisely that!" Professor Pre— should I just call him Pete? I'll call him Pete. So anyways, "Cool! So, where does it teleport to?" Cutesnout asked. "Well, it's this alternate universe that no one knows much about," he replied. "I really don't know anything about it, which is a first," he giggled. I giggled, too. "So, how does it work?" "Well, you just step in through the door, sit down in the chairs, and press the button. It will lock your seatbelts. Here's a remote control, so you can come back whenever you're ready," he replied as he handed it to me. "Okay, thanks!" I said as I took the remote. "Let's go, Cutesnout!"


	2. Chapter 2

"This button?" I pointed as I was sitting in the chair. "Yes, that's the one!" Pete replied from a chair down at the control booth. "You may feel a bit of a gravitational disorientation." I didn't even bother to ask. He said big words like that all the time. "Okay, I'm going to close the door! Get ready!" The door slammed shut as he pressed a button on the control panel. "So, what do you think this is gonna feel like?" Cutesnout asked. "I've tested tons of his inventions. It's just gonna feel like a roller coaster!" I replied. "Cool!" So, we sat back, I pressed the button, and I did a thumbs-up to Pete. He winked back and pressed a button. We immediately started spinning and twisting and all sorts of things! It was so fun! Then, suddenly, we stopped. Everything was dark for a moment, then we hopped out of small rectangles. "What the..." I heard. We turned around. "Um..." Cutesnout said, and two creatures in chairs turned around. "F-Fite?" I heard one of them say. "Cutesnout?" said the other. It was quiet for a second, then I said, "You know our names?" "Well, yeah, you're our Toons." "YOUR Toons? We happen to be our own Toons in a free, well, sort of free, town! Could you PLEASE explain why you just called us your Toons?" Cutesnout suddenly became extremely sassy. "Yeah, um, what she said," I added. "Um, hi, I, uh, um..." one of them began to stutter. "You guys are from Toontown, right?" "Well, yeah. How did you know that?" I replied. "Well, I happen to play a game called Toontown Online, where you create a Toon to fight the Cogs and win back Toontown. I created a tall aqua cat named Fite, and my cousin here created a medium-sized, magenta-head dog named Cutesnout," she explained. "What?" Cutesnout said. "You just... described..." The other person said, "Well, I think we might have created you guys. Isn't that funny?" "That's not funny, that's crazy! I'm having a hard time believing this. Could you somehow prove it?" I reacted quickly with that. "Hmm... how could we do that... Hey, do you have any screenshots on your laptop?" the one who apparently created me said to the other. "Let me check and see," she said.

"What do those words mean?" I asked the one who wasn't looking through her "files" as I heard her say. "What, laptop? screenshot? A laptop is that thing you just jumped out of. It's like a computer, but you can hold it on top of your lap, basically. A screenshot is a picture of the screen, basically, again. You know what a screen is, right?" "Well, duh! We Toons aren't stupid! Professor Prepostera, do you know who he is? Anyways, Professor Prepostera has these things called inventions, THEY TEND TO NEED SCREENS!" I lashed. "OK, gosh, just making sure!" she threw her hands up. "Sorry, I don't know what happened," I apologized. "Back in Toontown we would never do such a thing! Cutesnout would never act the way she just did! Perhaps it's a lack of cheeriness in this room," I took out a cheer sensor. "Yup, definitely that! I can't bring this into a Cog HQ, you can probably tell why, so this place has got to have the lowest amount of cheer I've ever seen!" "Where'd you get that? I never saw it in the game!" the one looking for a screenshot looked away from her laptop to ask. "I'm friends with Professor Prepostera. He gave it to me. I don't take it out very often." "Cool!" She looked back at her laptop for a moment and soon shouted, "AH HA!" startled by the noise, I curled up into a ball. "Oh, it's just you. I'm kind of being chased by this level 12 cog ever since Professor Prepostera decided to steal a gear from him to finish his invention. I'll get him eventually, though. So, what did you find?" "I found all of my screenshots of my gameplay!" I looked through what she had found, and, sure enough, there were Cutesnout and me hanging out just about everywhere. Toontown Central, Minnie's Melodyland, Donald's Dock, even Sellbot HQ! "But... how?" Cutesnout stuttered out. "It's simple. We're telling the truth," Her creator replied. "Wow. You really were telling the truth," I mumbled in awe. "Darn," Cutesnout said, staring into space.

"Wow. We've gotta tell Prepostera about this!" I said, as I pulled out the remote. "What's that?" Cutesnout's creator asked. "The remote control to get back to Toontown. This whole thing was Professor Prepostera's invention," Cutesnout replied. "But there's so much more to see! And I'm sure there's tons to tell us about, too!" my creator said. "Like what?" I challenged. "Well, have you ever heard of McDonald's? And we don't know about Toontown, does it have a Police department? Are there any bad Toons, in which case you would need one!" she answered immediately. "Hmm... I never thought about that. What is McDonald's? And I thought you already knew about that!" I said. "Nope. With us, bad Toons get banned." Cutesnout's creator said. "Ooh, ooh, can I tell them about that?" Cutesnout urged. "Sure, no one's stopping you!" "Well, the bad Toons are sent to the Squash and stretch gym where Coach Zucchinni trains them to be nicer for a while, and then they're allowed right where they left off!" she explained energetically. "Wow, cool!" both of our creators said at the same time. "So, tell us about your world!" Cutesnout said. They explained restaurants, stores, lots of things about the Cogs in this world, and several other things. "That's really cool!" I said. "Maybe we can come back tomorrow, and have some adventures," Cutesnout added, "but for now, we have to leave. Fite, you've got the remote, right?" "Yep, I have it right— Oh no!" I looked down to where what used to be the remote lied on the ground. "It must've fallen out of my pocket!" "How will we ever fix it?" Cutesnout said in response. "Well, if I've learned anything from Prepostera, it's binary, and how to fix things that are broken." I reassured her. "The only problem is that half of the parts are destroyed!" "Well, my dad is an engineer of sorts. He'll probably have enough parts," my creator said. "Several of the parts were Cog gears, though!" I said sadly. "Fite, I'm sure the gears they have here will make do. Please tell me you have gears here!" Cutesnout said. "Of course we have gears! I just need to wait for Dad to come home so I can talk to him. I can tell him my friend needs the parts." my creator said. "Meanwhile, we're having a sleepover, would you like to sleep here?" Cutesnout's creator added. "Sure! Do you have two extra beds?" Cutesnout agreed. "No, we have one, though, We're sleeping in sleeping bags." Okay, that would be fine!" We hopped into the bed. "See you tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, Fite," Cutesnout yawned. "Good morning," I yawned back. "Where are our creators?" Cutesnout wondered out loud. "Not sure. I didn't see where they put their sleeping bags last night. Let's go find them." We found them out in the main room. They were just waking up, as well. "I just had the craziest dream last night!" Cutesnout's creator said. "I bet mine was crazier than yours!" My creator said. They got up and walked to the room we were in. They both just about fainted. "So it wasn't a dream!" they exclaimed in unison. "Um, no, we're really here," Cutesnout stated. "Well, we can't be hallucenating, since we both see you, so you're certainly there," Cutesnout's creator replied. "Okay, so I guess I'll ask my Dad about the parts when he gets home." my creator added. "The remote! That's right! I completely forgot!" I jumped up and looked at what used to be the remote. I grabbed everything I could off the floor and put it in my pocket. "Hopefully it won't fall out this time."

A few minutes later, I heard the door opening. "Hide," my creator said, "That's gotta be my dad!" We crawled under the bed and waited. "Do you think he'll give them the parts we need?" Cutesnout asked. "I don't know, he doesn't know us. He might want to meet the people he's giving the parts to." I replied. "Oh, no, I didn't think about that! What parts do you need, anyways?" I told her that I needed 5 gears from a level 4 bossbot, which are about 2 inches in diameter, everybody knows that, 2 screws, a AAA battery—one had fallen out—and a few other things.

We waited for a while, in silence, when suddenly it got quiet out there. "You didn't ask," we heard, and it made us jump. "Guys, you can come out now, he was just coming home to get something," my creator said, looking under the bed. "Okay, good," Cutesnout hopped out. I came out after her, even though I was closer to the outside. "So, what parts do you need?" my creator asked. I preceded to tell her everything I told Cutesnout, as she wrote them down on a clipboard I hadn't noticed before. "Okay, if that's all, I'm gonna go ask Mom if you can stay another day or two," she said, turning to Cutesnout's creator. "I'll text my Mom," she replied.


End file.
